Motorcycle-type vehicles having three or four wheels and which are used for off-road as well as on-road use have obtained the name of all-terrain vehicle (ATV). Recently, concern has been expressed with respect to the safety of the three-wheel version of ATVs. In response to this concern, only four-wheel ATVs are presently available for sale to the public as original equipment.
With the concern for the safety of these vehicles being addressed by the limitation of sale to the four-wheel model, a resurgence in the popularity of ATVs has been experienced. However, four-wheel ATVs, as well as the older model three-wheel ATVs have been plagued by the problem of a lack of power available to the sports enthusiast during off-road use.